macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Cross Encounter
"Cross Encounter" is the first episode of Macross Frontier. Synopsis The famous galactic idol singer, Sheryl Nome , arrives on Macross Frontier Colonial Fleet for the last leg of her 18 month long concert tour. During Sheryl's first performance aboard the Frontier, an unidentified and powerful alien threat starts to attack. Alto Saotome and Ranka Lee, two high school students who were present at the scene, end up being caught into the battle between this new alien threat and the SMS, a private military contractor employed by the Colonial Fleet. Plot RankaLee-1 F-1.jpg|Wow! You really got tickets for Sheryl? Thanks a lot, Nii-chan! I love you! RankaLee-2 F-1.jpg|Yipee! Deculture! This is great! RankaLee-3 F-1.jpg|... RankaLee-4 F-1.jpg|Sheryl... do I really get to meet you? A Zentradi says "Yack, deculture!". A spacecraft is making a hyperspace jump to a space colony, it is carrying the popular idol singer, Sheryl Nome. We are given montages of the colony fleet and the city, all beautifully rendered and expressive of the technological level of 2059.We Remember Love The space colony is the Macross Frontier of the 25th migration fleet, bringing humanity, the Zentradi and other allies to the far reaches of the galaxy. At Mioshi Academy within the colony, a student, Nanase Matsuura runs out of the school gates, the effeminate Alto Saotome and his classmates Mikhail Blanc and Luca Angelloni are practising their stunt flying. Meeting a large display adveritising Sheryl's concert, Alto mumbles to himself that the sky is too low. At a Chinese restaurant, waitress Ranka Lee is excited to hear that she can attend Sheryl Nome's concert at the colony. Sheryl and her manager Grace O'Connor finally arrive, greeted by the paparazzi. Alto, angry at constant "princess comments" shuts up his classmates with a paper aeroplane so they can get on with their practising. He takes off flying around the colony, however the sky is artificial and is far to low. Later, wannabe playboy Mikhail chats up staff for Sheryl's concert backstage while Luca and Alto watch. Luca believes Alto is use to such environments as he comes from a family of kabuki actors, but Alto wishes to leave the past behind him. Sheryl walks in with Grace and New UN Spacy Officer Catherine Glass, Luca and others glare at her, the "Galactic Fairy". Sheryl is frustrated as she told everyone to keep fans out of the backstage area, however, Alto and his classmates performers for the opening act for her concert but Sheryl is still frustrated that they are hiring students. Sheryl shuts the door in Catherine's face. Alto and his classmates must now rehearse outside in the forest. Ranka tries to get to Sheryl's concert before time runs out while Alto and his classmates prepare outside as they aren't allowed a dressing room. Ranka bumps into Alto, who at first sight mistakes him as a girl due to his effeminate appearance. Ranka decides to go with Alto as he is performing there, as gratitude she invites him to stop by at Nyan Nyan, the Chinese restaurant she works at, some time. Meanwhile, in space, the New UN Spacy have encountered a unknown enemy that shot down one of their fighters. Sheryl's concert starts, she sings Iteza Gogo Kuji Don't be late, the audience gaze in awe. Alto performs his signature "corkscrew" move as he flies but he fails as the ceiling is too low. Luckily he swoops down carrying Sheryl and she sings while they fly together, impressing the audience even more. President Howard Glass and his colleague, Leon Mishima is informed that more variable fighters are being destroyed by the new aliens called "Vajra", the private military organisation. Ozma Lee (Ranka's brother) and his comrade Henry Gilliam are watching Sheryl's concert at a bar at their barracks, Ozuma is surprised to see his sister on television in the audience, they are called in to help the New UN Spacy, as they are part of the private military organisation, the SMS. The Macross Frontier is called in for emergency and Sheryl's concert is immediately stopped leaving Ranka and many other fans in disappointment. The citizens see the battle in the sky as the Vajra approach the colony battling the NUNS and the SMS, the Vajra finally break through and Alto watches in horror. Sheryl, Catherine and Grace escape in their limousine but this frustrates Alto as Sheryl gives no thought for her fans, some of whom are still in the concert hall. Ranka is stranded in the street as people escape the Vajra, one of the invaders are right in front of her, tanks sprawl the streets firing shells but they are no match for the Vajra. One of the SMS pilots, Gilliam flies his VF-25 into the colony following a Vajra invader but it grabs hold of this VF-25, grabs hold of his body, and crushes him in its hand, right in front of the eyes of Ranka and Alto. In revenge, Alto gets into Gilliam's VF-25, transforms it into Gerwalk mode, and destroys the Vajra invader, saving Ranka. Stats Featured Characters In order of appearance #Unnamed Zentradi Male #Sheryl Nome #Grace O'Connor #Frontier Control Announcer #Nanase Matsuura #Luca #Mikhail Blanc #Alto Saotome #Ranka Lee #Unnamed Nyan Nyan Chef #Unnamed Female Performers #Catherine Glass #Howard Glass #Leon Mishima #Ozuma Lee #Henry Gilliam Featured Mecha In order of appearance #VF-25 Messiah Featured Songs In order of appearance #"Triangler" (トライアングラー) by Maaya Sakamoto #"Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't be late" (射手座☆午後九時Don't be late Sagittarius☆9pm Don't be late) by May'n #"Nyan Nyan" (娘娘) by Megumi Nakajima #"Diamond Crevasse" (ダイアモンド クレバス) by May'n #"Ai Oboete Imasu ka" (愛・おぼえていますか Do You Remember Love?) by Megumi Nakajima (Deculture Edition only) Notable Quotess "N/a" : N/a N/a. Notes *The title is a pun of the phrase "Close Encounter", referring to the encounter with the alien Vajra (also, the Japanese pronunciation is indistinguishable from "Cross Encounter"), and "Cross" referring to the constellation Cygnus referenced in song "Northern Cross" by Sheryl Nome/May'n. References 01 Cross Encounter Category:Macross F